


Tender

by Caro_jtm



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, domestic Elu, love actually vibes, some quick prompt that no one asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_jtm/pseuds/Caro_jtm





	Tender

Lucas came into the apartment with bags full of his and Eliott’s favourite snacks and drinks. His amazing boyfriend hasn’t been so well lately, his last depressive episode wasn’t as bad as Eliott expected but still. The older boy was lying in his boyfriend bed for about four days without doing anything except cuddling to Lucas or hiding under the duvet. Lucas was okay with it, even more than okay. He loves Eliott and he will do anything for him and doing nothing is in this group of ‘anything’.

When the blue eyed boy came to his bedroom, he saw that Eliott was sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap. His eyes were brighter than yesterday and his whole aura was just different. A bit more… happier. Lucas smiled brightly and after taking his jacket off he jumps on the bed. Eliott glanced at him and put a quick kiss on Lucas’ forehead.

‘Had good sleep?’ Younger one asked, changing his position on the bed. Eliott mumbles short yes, still staring at the monitor.

Lucas was aware that Eliott cannot always give him all of his attention but well… he is a needy boy, don’t judge him. He misses Eliott kisses and long hugs and sex, well sex was missed too but of course Lucas could control himself.

‘Are we watching a movie?’ he asked when Eliott changed his position and puts his head on the Lucas’ chest. In the answer he mumbles again ‘yes’ and presses play on the laptop.

Lucas noticed that even if Eliott is in a better state he is still not in the talking mood, so he just kisses his boyfriend head and hugs him tightly.

The movie has started and just after few minutes Lucas sights under his nose.

‘You don’t like this movie?’ Eliott asks very quickly with sad tone.

‘No, no well, I have to admit that I love this movie but the thing is that I watched this with my parents during Christmas. Like every year until well, my family became such disaster.’

Eliott presses pause and puts the laptop off. He turns his face to Lucas with a question in his eyes.

‘You’ve never talked much about your family baby. If it’s a problem, we can change the movie.’

In Eliott’s eyes Lucas could see all the tenderness and care and love. He puts his hand on the cheek of his boyfriend and smile.

‘It’s really okay. It’s not much to talking about and well, you are my family now. Right?’

Eliott smiles too and puts a kiss on the Lucas’ nose.

‘Right.’

In the next moment Lucas pressed play.

‘Have I ever told you that Thomas Brodie-Sangster was one of my first celebrity crushes when I was a kiddo?’ Lucas teases.

‘Okay, so from now “Love, Actually” is forbidden in this household.’ Eliott said toughly and he closed the laptop but in the next moment he turned around to Lucas and kissed him with such tenderness that Thomas or any celebrity won’t appear in Lucas’ head for a long long time.


End file.
